


Friday Night at the McClain's

by ProudCanadianGal101



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Gen, How Do I Tag, Langst, Lol i only use McClain because he has no cannon last name, OFC is minor, Sorry Not Sorry, but not really, hopefully it will make you cry, lance is only mentioned, that was what i was trying, trying to be depressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 03:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13966725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProudCanadianGal101/pseuds/ProudCanadianGal101
Summary: Every Friday night at the McClain household they get a video call from Lance. But why isn't he calling this Friday?





	Friday Night at the McClain's

The McClain family patiently waited for the video call. Once a week, on every Friday, the middle McClain child, Lance, calls them. It was his one promise he gave to be allowed to go to the American school. They were all born and raised in Cuba and not a single McClain had left the small island country. Lance was different; he told his family that the US was calling him, more specifically the state Arizona was calling to him. His parents signed for him to go, on that one promise.

Ten minutes after the promised time, still no call. They reasoned to themselves that something must have had happened. There must be an explanation. Their son was okay. One hour sitting in front of the webcam waiting for Lance, and there was still nothing. They silently agreed that if Lance doesn’t call in the next five minutes that they will call the school. Something could be wrong, but even when Lance broke his leg he still called. 

Five more minutes past. Still nothing. Mrs. McClain slowly went to pick up the phone. Lance wasn’t going to call them. She dialled the phone number and closed her eyes. Maybe Lance will answer, she hoped as if it were possible. 

“Hello, this is Mary Smith from the Garrison.” The young lady who answered sounded tired. Although nowhere nearly as tired as Mrs. McClain. 

“Hello. I was just worried about my son. He didn’t phone us like he normally does.” Mrs. McClain started. “My son’s name is Lance McClain.” As soon as she said her son’s name, she swore that she heard a small gasp.

“Mrs. McClain! We didn’t know how to reach you!” the young lady startled out. “Do you mind waiting a moment?” She asked, now sounding wide awake, as if she needed to do something.

“What happened to my son!” Mrs. McClain demanded as she was put on hold. “Tell me what happened to my Lance!” For the next five minutes, Mrs. McClain shouted at the phone. She needed to know what happened to Lance. 

“Hello. Commander Iverson here. I hear I am speaking to Mrs. McClain.” An older, much more masculine, the voice sounded out of the phone. 

“That’s me,” Mrs. McClain sobbed out. “What happened to my son!” She demanded. She needed answers. Something happened to Lance.

“I’m sorry to inform you, but he went missing on Monday night or early Tuesday morning. We have not seen him since Monday night at dinner. I am terribly sorry for what happened to Lance.” The Commander sounded as if it were his fault for Lance’s disappearance. 

“Please tell me you’re joking! Lance couldn’t have gone missing! Please tell me this is one of Lance’s jokes!” Mrs. McClain broke down in tears. Lance must have done something. He must be joking. Next thing she has to hear is her son laughing. Lance has to be okay. This must be a sick joke. Mrs. McClain didn’t even believe her own thoughts.

“I’m sorry. I assure you we will try our hardest to find your child.” The Commander still sounded as if it were his fault. Mrs. McClain needed to blame someone at this point. Due to his tone, it has to be his fault. 

“It’s your fault my son is missing!” She screamed at the phone, hot tears falling onto the rug. She then started screaming in Spanish. She could hardly speak in her native tongue, let alone a second language. Before she could get any worse, Granny McClain took the phone from her daughter-in-law.

“I’m sorry about her. She just learnt of her son’s missing. Can you please bring my grandson home?” She teared up as her begging reached the Commander. The Commander told her of their work to try and find the three missing cadets. “Please call us if you get more information?” 

“Of course. You will be the first we contact when we learn anything,” The Commander solemnly answered. Granny McClain hung up and went to hug her daughter-in-law. 

“Lance is okay. He must be okay. They only say he’s missing.” Granny McClain tried to reassure the younger woman. “Wherever he is, he will be okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published work in the Voltron Fandom. I'm thinking of adding more to this, and I have an idea, but I have a test tomorrow, so this is all I felt like doing. Sorry if this sucked...
> 
> Also, minimal editing, like next to none, and I wrote this in the last four/five Disney songs... SorryNotSorry, I love Disney.
> 
> Edit: I feel like making this a series of short drabbles where they take place on Earth with the McClain family... What do you think? Should I? It would be an AU though...


End file.
